Smithereens
by Thunder.boy.oliver
Summary: Ash has become the victim of a disturbing and vile crime. Will Sal and the boys be able to help her heal? Or will Ash fall victim to herself?


Sal and Larry sat opposite of each other at the lunch table. The hustle and bustle of the cafeteria surrounded them. It must have been loud because Sal didn't even notice when Todd and Chug joined them.

"Hey guys!" Chug chirped merrily as he slammed his tray of congealed food onto the lunch table. "Where's Ash?"

Todd looked around the lunch room. "Not in here."

Worried, Sal nudged Larry. "Do you know, dude?" Larry shook his head in response. "I haven't seen her at all. She's probably just studying with that Steve kid."

He watched, annoyed and worried, as the others relaxed and went about their normal conversation. He felt his fist tighten slightly, and made it a point to sigh loudly. "Well if you aren't going to help, I'll just look myself."

Larry shook his head again. "Sal, come on. She's probably just being Ash. She'll turn up."

Sally glanced over at the other friends, who just nodded in agreement. He was too worried though, He had to look for her. "We live in Knoxville guys, something bad is always happening. See you guys later."

Before he left, he turned around, and saw Larry texting someone with great speed.

He didn't have to travel long before He heard the cries of a girl. The feeling in his gut was indescribably horrible. He made his way closer to the origin of the sound, each of his footsteps feeling heavier and heavier. He finally found himself at the doorway of Hallway B. 'That's weird. This hallway has been vacant for a while now. What would Ash be doing here?' He took a deep breath and prepared himself. "Hey... Ash?"

"Sally? Over here."

Sally face walked over to the voice, seeing not only was it Ash that was crying, but she was curled into a tight ball. Sally felt his breath hitch. "Hey." He cooed softly as he rubbed circles on her back. "What's wrong?"

Ashley flinched to his touch, which didn't go unnoticed by Sally. "Nothing. Nothing. Just got overwhelmed is all."

Sally felt a tear form in his right eye. "Ash. I can tell you're lying. You never lie, what's wrong?"

Ash shook her head, causing her hair to fall perfectly in front of her face. "Sal. You wouldn't get it."

Sal scooted to the front of her, carefully bringing his hand up to cup her cheek. He wiped away a tear with his thumb. He used his hand to gently force them to make eye contact. Only then did he see her black eye. "Holy fuck." He muttered as he looked at possibly the worst shiner he had ever seen.

"I know I'm ugly Sal. Please just don't stare, okay?"

Sally shook his head vigorously. "No no no, no Ash. You're beautiful. I just want to know who did this to you. Was it Travis? I'll murder him!" He didn't realize he was yelling until he saw Ash breathing heavily.

Ash's cheeks went red and her breath fastened. Her hands grabbed at the fabric of her sleeves and gripped on as sobs wracked her thin frame. "Stop. Please."

Sally face stopped talking immediately. He ran his hand through his hair. "Do you want me to hold you?" He asked awkwardly. He had no idea what to do.

Ash nodded in response. She climbed onto Sally's lap, and buried her face into his neck. Her arms fell lazily around Sally's lanky frame. Sal positioned himself a little more comfortably, letting out yet another sigh.

Soon Sal heard the school bell ring. Lunch was over. He didn't care, he couldn't get up now. He just buried his mask into her hair, breathing in the scent of fresh honey. For just a second, he forgot where he was.

Ashley, after a few seconds, stood up slowly. "We have to go to class."

Sal looked at her like she had three heads. "Ashley. You can't be serious. You're in no condition to-"

Ash cut him off, "I am serious and I will go to class." She took a few steps forward before falling back onto the ground.

Sally felt his color drain, he rushed to her side. "Ash! Are you okay?"

Ashley winced and shook her head. "Sor..."

"Where are you hurt?" Sally face asked, swiftly interrupting her. He couldn't bare to hear her apologize for being so hurt.

"No sally, I'm okay."

"Ash. Where are you hurt?

"Nowhere! I promise!"

"Oh, so you just fell for no reason?"

"Sal."

"Talk to me Ashley! Please!"

"I'm hurt down there!" Ash blurted out. Sal could see the tears in her eyes, and a scarlet blush run across her cheeks.

Sal felt his heart drop to his shoes and exit his body. His fist flexed awkwardly as he blinked slowly. Rage built up inside of him, threatening to spill out any second. He, however, wisely pushed the anger down. Once he collected his thoughts, he pulled Ashley into a deep hug.

"It's going to be okay, Ashley. I promise on my life."

"No it isn't!" Ash yelled with a strange power, shoving Sally face away. "I let it happen. It's my fault, and now I'm taking it out on you."

"Ash."

"I should have known he was going to. How could I have been so blind and stupid? God, I'm a slut aren't I? You think I'm a slut don't you?"

"Ash!"

"I don't have the right to take it out on you. You were just trying to help me fix my mistake."

"ASHLEY!"

Ash stopped rambling. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "S-sorry."

Sally sighed, disappointed in himself. "Don't apologize Ash. I mean it. It's going to be alright, you don't have to tell me anything. But I'm here for you always. We can go to class if you want, but if you start feeling like you can't take it, come get me. Okay?"

Ash dropped her gaze. "Yes sir." Tears were still visibly in her eyes as she slumped towards the doorway of the hall. And as soon as the bell for 5th period rang, she was gone.

Sal was left open jawed. 'Yes sir?' He felt his scarred features furrow together, and his eyes burning with tears. Finally, he let his guard down and cried. He cried for Ash, because she may never be okay again. He cried for the way found her. He sobbed at the thoughts of what this sick fuck did to her. And finally, he laughed. He laughed at what he was going to do to that poor bastard.


End file.
